


The meaning of a wish

by Jverse



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Tanabata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jverse/pseuds/Jverse
Summary: July 7th at night, everyone's out celebrating the Tanabata festival... Or almost. Owari's at home, taking care of her siblings, while thinking on how she's feeling about the festival through the course of the years.





	The meaning of a wish

"Colorful and flashy... But they aren't edible."

Akane's bottom lip was slowly covering the upper, trying to restrain a frustrated feeling. Something she wouldn't admit, not even thinking about it, but that was lingering inside her heart since the moment the topic became the chit-chat at Hope's Peak's surroundings. She was in front of one of the small windows of the equally small house where she and her family lived, now at night, surrounded by the entire pack of her younger siblings, everyone looking at the sky. A bunch of far, multicolored fireworks were exploding over the sky, offering a sight that was impossible to imagine at a district like the one where they lived on a normal basis. But today's special, as everyone's outside celebrating Tanabata.

Well, at least those who can.

"Woooow, it's like the stars are explodin'..."

"Look at the last! It's red! Like strawberries!"

"I heard that watermelons are red inside! Do you think they're tasty?!"

"Perhaps one day we'll taste it, hey big sis?"

"We'll go to the festival one day and try everythin' lookin' yummy..."

"Haha! Everythin' looks yummy, silly!"

The gymnast heard every word of her siblings with attention, but her eyes were absorbed by the many colors of the display, just in a longing way, looking rather bored or... melancholic, somehow. The little ones didn't mind, waving their fans to try and soften the hot waves that summer provided naturally. They held an innocence that Akane wasn't going to break for nothing in the world. They needed to believe, it was their strength, and she needed to remain as some sort of role model, even if she didn't consider herself one, not even a bit. In the end, she rubbed a bunch of her messy hair, leaning back and trying to form an indulgent smile that everyone could see.

"That's no question, little rascals. We're goin' together, someday. Just do your best, and we'll receive the best!"

That flurry of _rascals_ , like she mentioned, started to laugh and cheer the words of their big sister in a childish way, with the naturalness she always expected from them. In a world of predators like the one where they lived, they were the most delicate preys. But that shining will, that shard of innocence, along with the effort she was putting on for her family, were enough to keep them protected. She promised to herself to give them a better childhood than the one she had, to probably surpass her own way of life in a form, one way or another. It was just one of the important parts of her heart, her family.

She couldn't blame her mother for not being exactly the same like her. Since she was born and gained consciousness, she remembered her as a free woman who always tried to laugh and smile, to take life lightly, but that felt somewhat broken. She tried to be a good mother, but her nature didn't seem to work that way. Most of her family was only in a half part, a product of her continuous swaying between different people in search of many different things. Hope, affection, survival, _happiness_. She was the only one Akane couldn't manage to help directly with anything she did, rather than bringing food when needed and protecting the little ones. Improvements, grades, skills, culture... all those things didn't matter to her as long as they didn't help with survival and personal happiness. And that's why she couldn't also blame her for being greedy and selfish and almost oblige her first daughter to stay home and take care of her younger siblings during the Tanabata festival, while she goes out to try and find fun, happiness, surrounded by a bunch of unknown men. At best, she would bring good food or money the next morning. She did this for some years without any complaints, but today she felt different. She wouldn't admit that all the excitement and exposition about the event at her classroom during last week hit her heart. That, at her core, she was still a teenager and wanted to experience those things. That she kind of envied that everyone was going together to have a fun she wouldn't be part of, even if she secretly wished for.

She ended up bluffing and shaking her head in negation, returning to reality. Her siblings took it as a sign of bother produced by the hot weather. _Envy_ , that was out of her own collection of words. She tried to live freely, and optimistic, she wouldn't feel envy, and less from people she learned to love as friends.

Besides, it's not like the family had anything more than one old yukata to wear...

"OWARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"

The booming voice made her almost jump from the ground, like all the siblings did. Her eyes opened in surprise and, with that power and tone, she knew exactly who was. But she was confused. The festival was still going on, the entire class was excited to go. What was he doing? Frowning, she got up, almost crawling to the entrance, opening the door in a slam. More than a dozen of small eyes followed back, vigilant and curious. Even if who was in front of their house was obvious, she still felt somewhat shocked. Nekomaru Nidai appeared like a blast, the skidding trails of his bike over the road as he looked with a firm expression at his trainee. He went off the bike, wearing a dark blue yukata with cloudy motifs that sported slight lightning decorations, details that made him look like wearing a somewhat elegant storm. There was also a basket back in the bike, with something quite big wrapped inside. Akane instinctively sniffed the air, her curiosity increasing with each scent.

"There's food, but there's more... What are you plannin', old man?!"

"Goodnight to you too, Owari! And to all those little athletes behind you!"

Nidai was embracing the quite big basket with one hand, while turning to face Owari's residence. At that time, while he said those welcoming words, the myriad of little kids blasted through their older sister and went to tackle the muscular tower, between greetings and laughs. "Oi, it's the old man!" Said some, "Old man Nidai's briggin' gifts!" Said others, "Is anyone's birthday? I forgot..." One said, while everyone basically tried to hug, climb or hang on any reachable part of his enormous body. He only laughed with that characteristic booming voice, it wasn't like Nidai felt different at all. "Hahaha! That's the spirit! Even if it's quite late now, all of you are showing a respectable bunch of energy... That's a promising behavior! You must use all of that potential to push your capacities to the best!"

Akane barely could contain a grin, but her bold frown was still forming, approaching the now busy man with her arms crossed. "Oi, kiddos! Let the old man have some space! We must welcome him but..." They both exchanged sights, and Nidai could feel how Owari was kind of preying on trying to know his intentions. "The festival didn't end, isn't it? Fire was up there some minutes ago! Hope you don't have a shitty excuse for bein' here, you said you were goin' with the others."

At the words of their sister, the bunch of kids started to go down and regroup around her, and Nidai nodded, switching to a more serious expression. "Everyone knows, Owari. They were expecting you to come, too. A coach who gives himself some value must give support to his athletes in every way! That includes celebration!" Gritting his teeth in a furious manner, he almost stomped the basket over the ground. "That's why I can't let you work as hard as you're doing without providing any leisure time!"

Upon unwrapping the basket, Nidai revealed a big pot holding a bunch of bamboo branches placed like some sort of a tree. A bag full of different colored papers and another bag with a mixture of different types of street food, all took from various festival stands. He made sure to bring enough to satisfy the hunger of the Owari family which, knowing only Akane, it was surely a gigantic, ferocious one. Not that he minded in any way. _A generous gift to the stomach gives in return an equally generous bunch of energy to work out_ , he would say casually. "I don't know if I'm late for dinner... But you all deserve to write your wishes over the _tanzaku_ and keep your minds strong in your objectives!" He threw all of these words with his passion, palms opening to show the kind of a tree... But all the family, even the gymnast, were obsessively looking, and even drooling, at the many food goods he brought for them. Some seconds of pure silence surrounded everyone, while the Owari advanced to the basket slowly, like a wolf pack prepared to jump over their prey. Nidai's eyes sparkled a small blue of confusion.

"... Ahem. Are you even LISTENIIING?!"

After a while, they all ended up inside the house, eating the food with the same intensity they showed on behavior. The bulky coach leaded the kids on explaining how the Tanabata tradition worked, making them choose a color and write their wishes over the tanzaku, decorating the many branches with a generous rainbow of wishes. Of course, Akane and the old man wrote something too, over a red and blue paper respectively. They decided to put them in contrary branches, and for some untold personal pledge, didn't read each others.

"... And your sister and I will send the wishes to the stars. It's a special night today, so they're shining even more. Do you know why?" Nidai asked, sitting with his hands over his knees, contemplative.

"Hmmmm..."

"Told ya' last year, rascals. It's 'cause they're waitin' for our wishes to come. They want to help us on turnin' them real. So, this year, we'll do like momma. That means...!"

The many kids got quite excited, looking at each other and waving their arms.

"Yahoo! That's more than seven wishes! Momma always wishes for us, but this time it'll be better! Even old man Nidai and big sis got their wishes in our tree!"

"C'mon, kiddos... Your tree? It was the old man the one who...!"

"That's right. Your tree. I must say, as the personal coach of your sister, I'm grateful for being part of your family's tradition!" Tapping one of Akane's shoulders, Nidai cut her sincere statement, wanting to get involved in their little game.

"Heh, I bet his wish is as big as him!" One of them whispered, while other couldn't contain their excitement after having experienced their little, personal and improvised, yet first Tanabata. "Aaaaah! I'll be able to taste watermelon... Finally!" One of the sisters chuckled, getting kind of proud. "You asked for watermelon, seriously? I asked for another round of that roasted beef... It was delicious!" A boy raised an eyebrow, arguing. "But you just tried it today! Why not ask for somethin' new to try?!" And another girl just pouted her cheeks, with a brave expression. "I just want a giant cake."

They had a bit of fun after that, just enough hours for the festival to feel like ending. In that tranquility, Akane felt somewhat full. She felt like looking different for a moment. Not as internally worried as usual, not as defensive as she was when taking care of her relatives. She could be herself, feel as free as ever, with a full stomach and an open mind. Sporting optimism with a giant smile, laughing with everyone in sincere bursts. The old man came, and with a simple kind gesture, he turned the tables on how she felt about celebrations. She even remembered that July was full of these in her country, and her wish... The words would flow naturally over the small sheet of paper, she only needed to take them out from her heart. No need to think twice. No need to even think. She always acted before doing that, thought, so for her, she advanced through it in her most sincere step. And was really happy about it. In a way that it was almost a bit embarrassing. Feeling quite vulnerable in a way. But, as long as it was with her family and the old man, everything was going to be right. She felt at peace for an instant. After all, he was the only one from class that knew where she truly lived, and even the little rascals got used to his presence. This growing up challenge, the bond formed from a coach and an athlete, didn't turn out to be as vapid as she thought it would be initially. After all this time, she was grateful for having accepted that. Even if their course at Hope's Peak would end someday, she didn't want this connection to end. And she promised to herself that one day she would tell him that resolution without any hints of hesitation.

But now, it was time for another cause.

"C'mon, devourers. It's time to get a big ol' nap. Today you had a pass for the festivity, but it's too late. You need to sleep and save all that energy for tomorrow!" Akane cracked her knuckles, getting up in a fiery position, and even if the many siblings showed a bunch of defying faces, they all knew, between a series of heavy blinks and yawns, that their sister was right. "Owari, I'll wait for you outside. Going to show our passion to the sky! Goodnight, little ones!" Nidai said, holding the wish tree safely, and waving to the ongoing kids.

"Niiiight, old maaaaaan!" They all shouted, their tired voices echoing around. The gymnast giggled, guiding them to their room. "That's it! Let me tuck you up and let's kick those dreams hard!"

When Akane went out into the late night's breeze, she would find a quiet night. It felt like the festival truly ended, and for a moment, her mind wandered through the wondering of her mother's whereabouts. But every year was like this, so in the end, she didn't need to worry. She would return next morning, although this time it would be slightly different. Just looking at Nidai's back, who was near the road looking at the tree, was enough of a difference. For a strange reason, she felt kind of weak, her heart beating in a weird way. She rubbed her hair again, almost biting her bottom lip. Was it because she didn't want to feel alone, in the end? No, she had her family, of course. But the festivities talk at class, that mood... It must be for something else, but she's not going to put a lot of thought on that now. Instead, she walked until coach and athlete were side to side, and she was the first to talk.

"I still find it kind of strange... That you came to celebrate this with us. I wasn't expectin' it so... Thanks, old man. Damn, I sure owe you one." Akane said, looking at the many colors around the tree branches, while rubbing one ear hole with a finger.

"There are no debts between a coach and an athlete. If anything, I found strange that you didn't come with us! Tch, it was my fault to not perceive your lack of enthusiasm when we all talked about the festival at class. Understanding each other is basic!" Nidai said, all strict with even himself. Arms crossed, he looked as stoic as his words. "But that quickly changed when not only I saw that you weren't coming, as when I saw your mother wandering around the festival. I understood your duties in an instant. There was no way I wouldn't come to support you."

"Wait...! Did you see my momma?! Crap... I bet she was lookin' wasted as fuck, sorry." Akane didn't like to excuse her family's behavior, the adult part specifically, but she didn't have any other option.

"In fact, she looked quite active, having a lot of fun. I know I've seen her a few times, but it was a different shade, over her face... You deserve to have at least equal fun, Owari. You know you were lazy before, and even sometimes I need to shout at you twice for getting on a proper training! But you're working so hard, not only for yourself, as for your family too! A little better each day that passes... Like the best athletes do!"

The gymnast looked down, closing her fists for a moment, that weird feeling, something that she couldn't describe... Again, tunneling up until arriving at her throat. And that absence of definition causing herself to feel frustration.

"Tch! Talkin' like that, I can only think that you didn't write a selfish wish over your scrap of paper... And somewhat makes me wanna go and become stronger... It's like I need to fight you right now!"

Nidai turned, looking at her. In a blink, a couple of sparks escaped his eyes, dissolving over the air, but his expression, while firm in a first look, was tender on details.

"I knew that you felt better without sharing our wishes. But for your consideration, Owari, since I decided to become who I am, my wishes aim for the best in regards of my athletes. Sometimes they get quite specific, depending on my current trainees... But let me tell you!" He was going to shout, a new couple of sparks appearing over his eyes, but he remembered that the little ones were sleeping. "If you want to have a go with me right now, you know that I'm always prepared for you!"

Her gritted teeth turned into an intense grin, having the impulse to turn and face him. She was somewhat blushing, but it was little enough for her to cover it. Her fists remained clenched, howling for action, but again, she felt enough at peace to contain herself. Only this time.

"Oi, again sportin' that rash attitude in front of me? Gonna throw one punch or two at you next day at class, old man... But now I'm not feelin' like it. Let's go and finish this damn tradition, okay?!" Almost biting like a beast, this statement sounded a lot more like her usual self, her inner flame kindled with challenge. However, she truly wanted to share this moment with him, she wanted to feel part of the tradition; she wanted to give a proper end something as good as this, something she could share with her dear family. And in a certain way, Nidai noted it, containing a booming laugh, turning it into a chuckle.

"You're right. It's time to send our passionate wishes to the stars! Want to do it yourself?" He said, taking out and offering a small box of matches. She grabbed it instantly, lighting one up and, in a coach's blink, throwing it to the tree, which started to burn in a few moments.

They remained in silence for a while, looking at how the bamboo branches, the color papers and the inked wishes were turning into ashes and a cloud of smoke that would reach the sky. They looked up, finding a certain, special bright on them, embraced by today's tradition.

"Heh! There's no way you'll know my wish now, old man." She bragged about, wearing an intense, decided smile. She was very happy for how things ended turning on. Nidai looked at her in a more serene manner, closing an eye and caressing his goatee. "I don't need to know about it, Owari. As a coach, I'm more focused in a different thing... And that's already accomplished." That said, Owari blinked, raising an eyebrow and dedicating an instigating stare to the man that made him start talking about it in a moment.

"July is a month with important festivities in our culture. As a way of learning how to better communicate with you as your personal coach, I found that you barely talk about these. I know about your situation, and you know that I'll always give you my support, even if sometimes you can't put it into words. You're a strong woman, Owari, and you showed to me that you're even more than capable of pushing your own limits easily, you have infinite energy. But you don't have infinite resistance. For that, I feel that it's important that you could start appreciating these festivities, as a way of having an equilibrium of effort and fun, a way to cleanse your soul... But today I learnt that it's not because you're disinterested. It's because you don't have many opportunities, like what happens with many other things. But I know you well for jumping over your own boundaries. I wanted to help you on that jump this time, and I'm quite satisfied seeing that..."

While Nidai seemed to not finish his dense speech, Akane felt like her arms were trembling, a shocking feeling hitting her heart. Not in a bad way, but in a quite vulnerable one. The side of her punch hit his chest firmly, and he stopped.  She wanted to say a lot of different things to him, to help and uncover the complex envelope that her unknown feelings were having at the moment. He was hitting on important topics, things that few people realized upon trying to know about her. She herself would admit that, while easy to approach and talkative, she had difficulties on opening her heart to others. It was what the law of the strong teaches you, in a world of predators and preys. It was her reason for becoming strong. And even if Nidai was a man who was supporting her on becoming even stronger, she also found that with him, at moments like these, at activities like what they did with her siblings, she could be honest with her feelings and desires too. But it was too soon for her to find the way to express it correctly, she felt like knowing nothing on how to handle this type of situation, needing to learn from the start.

"Nidai... It's enough." She sounded light, yet serious, forgetting about the _old man_. "I know what you're tryin' to say. You helped me on understandin' about a lot of complex things. You and the rest. But you... Next time, I'll show you what I'm capable of, even about this feelin'. This... Needs trainin' too, in a way, isn't it? I'll train by myself, and I'll surprise you. Gotcha?"

The enormous man didn't know what to say, for the first time on talking with Owari. He was seeing a new kind of expression from her words, from the blazing of her eyes. They made him feel something deep in a beat, too, in just a fleeting instant. He just couldn't ignore that resolve, and while grabbing her fist, he nodded.

"There's no way we are stopping on advancing together, Owari! There's too much to accomplish! As your coach, I accept your pledge... Prepare yourself well, and then show me your most powerful colors!"

Hearing that, Akane felt a certain peace at her convoluted chest, and instinctively, she moved naturally until she leaned into him for a tight hug. While feeling that warmth, her own breathing calmed, and all her systems put the defenses off. She wouldn't say thank you directly, but that shared moment, and their silence, were enough sign for it.

After it, she just turned, heading fast to her home's entrance. She wasn't feeling timid, frustrated or weak, as the contrary. Her spirit was burning with passionate decision, she was looking straight into her objectives, and now, her desires too. There was a lot to punch to, a lot to train for, a lot to fight for. Clenching her fists, she smirked, giving her back to her coach.

"Oi, old man! Better if you hurry on returnin' home, I'm goin' to sleep like a bear, but you'll need to do it too to keep my pace! See ya next day!"

"Owari, you're forgetting something!!"

She turned quickly, and in a glimpse, she caught a small bag over the air. It was full of traditional sweets, of various types. A last gift he saved inside his yukata. Nidai smiled tenderly, nodding with his head.

"There's nothing good on eating sweets before sleeping! Even eating excessive amounts of those is unhealthy, but... They're kids, they deserve some innocent treats from time to time! Just make sure that they'll learn that it's a kind of reward for their wishes at morning, understood?!"

Akane looked at the small bag again and, like treasuring a precious thing between her hands, she started to laugh recklessly, at the cost of Nidai waving his hand in a hurry, telling her to lower the volume.

"I can't help it, old man, this was very nice and unexpected from you, being candy! Thanks, I'll think in a way to return the favor!"

"If that's the case..." Nidai took the chance of her words, to kind of finish what he wanted to say. "Remember what I said about July. You don't talk about it at all, but your birthday's here too. It's another important festivity, and it would be good if we could celebrate it with everyone! It's on one of the important days of the Gion Matsuri, before the parades... Let's organize something, and go to the festival for real. We can even bring your siblings, if it's needed!"

Akane looked at the old man with a calmer expression, noticing something in his words that made her draw a different sort of smile over her expression on an instant. But she quickly returned to her fiery state, bluffing and turning while waving with a hand, holding tightly the sweets with the other.

"Don't be that busy preparin' an agenda... I work freely. Might think 'bout it, though. I don't know! I'm too sleepy for it now, old man, so... Goodnight!"

"Tch. I see." He smiled, though, turning back to his bike. "Rest well and prepare your body for your next training, Owari, goodnight!"

As Owari entered to the quietness of her house, Nidai started pedaling back to his district, a pot with only ground and ashes now behind him. The colorful wishes turned into thin smoke moments ago, carrying many messages that were arriving at the stars now.

A blue wish said, _I wish for my athlete to follow her heart without doubt_.

A red wish said, _I wish to be able to celebrate my birthday with everyone_.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Akane!
> 
> Just wanted to write a fic for her day, and since July's time for some important festivities at Japan, I wanted to mix the concept with family fluff and a bit of shipping.
> 
> Thank you for reading and please comment if you want!


End file.
